Insensitive
by epinespourpres
Summary: Quand un spectre en empoisonne un autre alors qu'il le croyait insensible... Shonen Ai, pairing à découvrir.Petit défi réalisé avec MortalDestiny pour le fun.


_**Nouveauté =D Oui je suis vivante et je vous propose quelque chose de neuf ^^**_

_**Cette fic est un défi réalisé par ma chère Tiny et moi même avec les éléments imposés suivants:**_

_Personnages obligatoires : Valentine et Sylphide_

_Eléments obligatoire : le poison de Sylphide_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à monseigneur et maître Kurumada

**Rating:** boarf allez K, y a rien de méchant ^^

**Note:**

- /!\_ Spoiler tome 21 The Lost Canvas_

_- Je modèle le royaume d'Hadès à ma façon 8D_

_- Valentine est l'étoile céleste de la lamentation_

_- Sylphide est l'étoile céleste de la victoire_

**_Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

Peu de personnes aux Enfers s'approchaient des deux plus puissants subordonnés du seigneur Rhadamanthe qu'étaient Sylphide et Valentine. Ils étaient tous deux considérés comme des guerriers à part et supérieurs aux autres spectres. Le juge lui-même leur accordait une confiance toute particulière. Ses deux guerriers se réincarnaient à chaque vie à ses côtés avec la même dévotion et la même puissance. Sylphide était l'allier fidèle, prêt à tout pour son seigneur et son Dieu, Valentine était l'âme rebelle uniquement dévouée à son maître. Rhadamanthe connaissait d'eux le moindre secret. Ainsi, il n'y avait presque personne d'autre à pouvoir se vanter de connaître l'assassin de Valentine lors de la précédente guerre ou à pouvoir résister sans peine au poison que dégageait le corps de Sylphide. Car oui, Valentine avait été tué par son maitre et le basilic dégageait bien malgré lui un poison mortel pour quiconque le respirerait trop longtemps.

Les deux guerriers eux n'avaient cure de passer du temps avec les autres spectres. Tout ce qui leur importait était de remplir avec brio les missions que leur donnait leur seigneur. Bien sur, ils formaient une équipe avec Queen et Gordon qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme des amis. Amis, oui. Avec le temps la harpie et le basilic pouvaient eux même se voir comme des amis. Il leur arrivait même parfois d'accomplir un travail ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs le cas aujourd'hui.

Ils parcouraient tous deux les différentes prisons des Enfers afin de soumettre un rapport à leur seigneur sur la « conduite » des prisonniers. Certains d'entre eux pouvaient éventuellement changer de prison en cours d'éternité ou sortir si leur peine arrivait à son terme. Mais généralement cette tâche était d'un ennui mortel pour les deux étoiles célestes malgré le fait qu'il y avait généralement d'autres spectres pour les accompagner et prendre en note les rares évènements qui se produisaient ça et là au cours de leur patrouille. Aujourd'hui c'était un peu différent, ils n'étaient que tous les deux puisqu'ils n'avaient pour une fois rien d'autre à faire de leur journée et flânaient plus qu'ils ne patrouillaient. Les prisonniers étaient tous trop calmes pour que les deux subordonnés de la Wyvern puissent se divertir un peu. Ils remirent donc un rapport sans grand intérêt à leur seigneur et furent libérés pour le reste de la journée.

**- Un petit entraînement pour ne pas rouiller ça te dit ?**, proposa la harpie à son compagnon.

Sylphide s'étira profondément en baillant, ce serait pour lui une occasion de se réveiller un peu après cette tâche soporifique au possible.

**- Pourquoi pas.**

Ils se rendirent tous deux dans l'une des salles d'armes des immensités de l'Enfer. Les quelques spectres présents se retournèrent sur leur passage mais eurent bien vite fait de quitter les emplacements réservés aux combats pour rejoindre les places « spectateurs ». Un combat de haut niveau était toujours profitable et intéressant à voir.

Les deux guerriers aux imposants surplis ailés se mirent en garde et engagèrent le combat. Ils échangèrent avec plus ou moins de force quelques coups pour s'échauffer avant de véritablement entamer les hostilités. En Enfer même un simple entraînement peut couter la vie si les combattants manquent d'attention, c'était encore plus vrai pour deux spectres de leur rang, ils ne se feraient pas de cadeau peu importe l'amitié et le respect qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre.

Une fois échauffés, le vrai combat pu commencer. Les coups se firent plus violents et plus précis, bien plus dangereux aussi chacun essayant de mettre l'autre à terre. Leur force physique et leur cosmos se valaient, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure de combat acharné sans qu'ils ne parviennent à prendre le dessus, ils décidèrent de déclarer un match nul.

**- Ah j'ai besoin d'une douche**, soupira Valentine en quittant le centre de la pièce.

**- Il ne fallait pas tant courir pour t'échapper.**

**- Vipère !**, railla la harpie. **Je ne m'échapperai jamais devant toi.**

**- Hm, vraiment ?**

Valentine sourit, il aimait ce genre d'humour à double sens mais personne d'autre que Sylphide n'osait utiliser ce genre de blague avec lui. A croire qu'il faisait peur à tout le monde. Bon il avait un tempérament assez emporté et il lui arrivait fréquemment de se défouler sur des gardes ou des spectres mineurs si ceux-ci lui manquaient de respect, ça ne faisait pourtant pas de lui un monstre si ? Quoi qu'il en soit et pour « punir » son équipier, il lui mit une bonne claque sur le bras, juste à l'endroit non protégé par le surplis. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une légère grimace sur le visage de son ami, ni à voir sa main couverte de sang suite à ça.

**- Merde, t'es blessé ?**

**- Ce n'est rien mais tu devrais vite te laver les mains.**

**- Sois pas con et viens te soigner !**

Sylphide soupira et accepta de suivre la harpie jusqu'à ses appartements pour se faire soigner. C'était après tout le moyen le plus rapide pour que son frère d'arme ne reste pas trop longtemps en contact avec son sang empoisonné même s'il se doutait que Valentine pouvait y résister sans peine depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient.

L'étoile céleste de la lamentation installa son compagnon blessé sur son canapé et alla récupérer de quoi nettoyer et soigner la plaie après s'être rincé les mains.

**- Je t'ai fait ça quand ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte**, demanda-t-il depuis la pièce voisine.

**- Quand tu m'as foncé dessus vers la fin.**

**- Hmm**, fit la harpie en revenant avec désinfectant et coton. **Tiens, tu peux te débrouiller seul ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Le basilic ôta le haut de son surplis pour ne pas être gêné et récupéra le coton imbibé que lui tendait son ami. Il désinfecta la fine plaie étendu sur une dizaine de centimètres que lui avait causés les griffes de la harpie. Valentine lui, profita d'être de retour chez lui pour se débarrasser de son surplis et enfiler des vêtements plus confortables qui ressemblaient beaucoup à une sorte de pyjama bleuté relativement court. Au moins ça apportait la couleur qu'il manquait à la peau de la harpie décidément bien trop blanche pour être réelle.

**- Et ta douche ?**, lui demanda Sylphide ironiquement.

**- Je verrais demain, pour l'instant je vais roupiller.**

**- Tu me mets dehors donc ?**

**- Tout à fait !**

Le basilic sourit à son compagnon, il commençait vraiment à se faire tard et le travail qui les attendait demain ne souffrirait surement d'aucune baisse d'attention sous peine de subir les représailles de leur seigneur. Sylphide se leva donc, récupérant le haut de son surplis et souhaita la bonne nuit à son coéquipier.

**- On se voit demain.**

**- Bonne nuit Sylph'.**

Le lendemain, le spectre du basilic se rendit au tribunal pour recevoir les éventuels ordres de son seigneur. Habituellement, il croisait son collègue soit sur le chemin, soit devant la porte de la vaste pièce où se tenaient les trois juges. Aujourd'hui cependant, il ne le trouva nulle part. L'étoile céleste de la victoire attendit quelques instants tout de même au cas où la harpie aurait eu une légère panne de réveil mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il céda et finit par entrer seul.

L'imposante pièce au plafond immense amplifiait le moindre pas. Sylphide se présenta face à son supérieur et posa un genou à terre. Rhadamanthe sembla aussi surpris que lui de l'absence de Valentine. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite.

**- J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire ici aujourd'hui, vous êtes libérés de vos fonctions pour la journée. Tu préviendras ton collègue qui n'a pas daigné se déplacer ce matin.**

**- Bien Seigneur…**

Sylphide se mit à plaindre son coéquipier. Il valait mieux pour eux ne jamais désobéir à la Wyvern. Valentine lui-même pouvait en témoigner alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ce matin ? Ce n'était indéniablement pas dans ses habitudes. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Et si…

Sylphide se remémora soudain les évènements de la veille. Et si contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Valentine n'était pas insensible au poison ? Si le contact de la veille avec le sang du basilic lui avait causé des dommages ? Le spectre sortit aussi calmement que possible du tribunal et se rua ensuite dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les appartements qui leur étaient réservés. Au fond de lui, Sylphide espérait se tromper… Il n'avait pas pu empoisonner Valentine aussi facilement ! La harpie était assez forte pour résister !

Il parvint enfin devant la chambre de son ami et colla son oreille contre la porte, espérant entendre celui-ci chanter par-dessus une de ses musiques idiotes et répétitives qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter quand il était seul… mais il n'y avait pas le moindre son qui filtrait jusqu'au basilic. Il ouvrit la porte.

Valentine était là, allongé sur son lit, la couverture remontée sur son ventre. Son corps était secoué de légers tremblements, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux cernés. Son souffle chaotique s'échappait tant bien que mal de ses lèvres palies et entrouvertes. Sylphide se précipita à son chevet en criant.

**- Val' ! Valentine, réveilles-toi ! Ouvres les yeux !**

L'interpellé grimaça et obéit péniblement à son camarade, posant sur lui un regard fiévreux. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il porta une main à son front, luttant contre l'engourdissement de son corps.

**- Val'**, continua le basilic,** ça va ?**

**- Pas vraiment…**

**- Je vais te chercher de l'eau, te rendors pas !**

Valentine grimaça de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à gueuler comme ça cet idiot ? Il ne voyait pas qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de le supporter ? Et pourquoi lui donnait-il des ordres ? La harpie suivit son compagnon du regard alors que celui-ci passait dans la salle de bain et entendit à nouveau sa voix mélodieuse peu de temps après.

**- Bon sang mais t'as pas un verre ou un récipient ? N'importe quoi d'autre ?**

**- La ferme**, répondit-il faiblement.** J'ai sommeil.**

**- Ne te rendors pas !**

Le basilic retourna toute la pièce pour finalement réussir à mettre la main sur un verre. Il le remplit d'eau fraiche et l'apporta à son compagnon qui peinait à rester éveillé. Sylphide le fit s'asseoir aussi doucement que possible et l'aida à boire. Il essuya presque tendrement le léger filet d'eau qui s'échappait vers le menton si blanc de la harpie.

**- Val'…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**, demanda-t-il faiblement.

**- Tu t'es empoisonné… avec le sang de ma blessure.**

**- Quoi… ?**

**- Hier**, expliqua-t-il lentement pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler, **tu avais de mon sang sur ta main. Le poison de mon corps y circule en permanence et tu as été infecté…**

**- Le poison… Je vais mourir ?**

**- Val' ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !**

La harpie parvint à sourire devant l'emportement de son ami ce qui rassura un peu ce dernier. S'il était encore capable de réfléchir à des plaisanteries douteuses, c'est qu'il n'était pas tant en danger que ça, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait toujours. Valentine reprit plus sérieusement cette fois, malgré cette faiblesse vocale qui continuait.

**- Comment guérir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…**, avoua le basilic. **J'ignore aussi combien de temps ça peut durer…**

Valentine grimaça. Il n'allait pas supporter bien longtemps cet affaiblissement et ces maux de tête sans rien faire. D'autant plus que l'excuse du poison ne serait surement pas suffisante pour le délester de ces tâches quotidiennes auprès de son seigneur. Il soupira longuement tant d'engourdissement que de mal être. Les effluves du poison et le sommeil le laissait alangui et incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il porta un regard fiévreux sur son collègue, divaguant à moitié et leva sa main vers le visage de ce dernier. Sylphide le laissa faire, inquiet bien que son ami ne soit pas encore en danger de mort, et ne soupçonnant pas un instant la suite des évènements.

**- Tu es un antidote**, affirma la harpie.

**- Je suis… pardon ? Non, je n'ai pas d'antidote.**

**- Tu es ! Pas « tu as », continua Valentine.**

Sylphide ne comprenait pas ce que son ami cherchait à lui dire. Il mit ses paroles sur le compte de la fatigue mais son coéquipier ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

**- Les antidotes sont faits à partir des poisons, tu peux me soigner toi. Tu es ce qu'il me faut.**

Le basilic cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans répondre. Le raisonnement de Valentine n'était pas aussi insensé qu'il l'avait pensé mais ses derniers mots lui firent un drôle d'effet. D'autant plus que la harpie s'était redressée et que la main qui effleurait sa joue avait lentement glissé vers sa nuque. Le regard doré un peu fiévreux se fondit dans le sien.

**- Tu es ce dont j'ai besoin…**

Le chuchotement lui était difficilement parvenu tant la voix était faible mais il le fit frissonner. Quand est-ce que le regard de son collègue était devenu aussi captivant ? Quand est-ce que leurs visages s'étaient à ce point rapprochés ? Pourquoi Sylphide laissait-il faire son ami alors qu'il était évident que celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ?

Valentine approcha encore son visage de celui de son allier. Il n'avait en effet plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il voulait juste se sentir mieux. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles du basilic.

**- Donne-moi…**, murmura-t-il.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Sylphide laissa leurs lèvres se rejoindre avec douceur, rien de plus… Aucune des deux étoiles célestes ne chercha à approfondir ce contact. Ils étaient juste bouche contre bouche dans une étreinte fragile et légère. La harpie ferma les yeux et dans un soupir soulagé, elle s'endormit.

La journée passa, puis la nuit… Sylphide veillait son ami, lui appliquant sur le front des compresses pour que la fièvre tombe. Le geste insensé de la harpie avant de perdre connaissance n'était pour le moment pas dans ses priorités même s'il lui revenait suffisamment en mémoire pour le perturber. Et pour cause, même très léger ce contact était et restait un baiser ! Mais le plus important pour le moment était de voir la harpie se réveiller et se lever à nouveau, épurée de tout poison.

L'aube trouva les deux subalternes de la Wyvern endormis, l'un toujours confortablement installé sous les couvertures, l'autre assis sur une chaise et penché en avant, les bras croisés sur le lit en guise d'oreiller de fortune.

Ce fut Valentine qui ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il n'avait pas grands souvenirs de la veille et ne conservait qu'un terrible mal de tête. Ses sens lui étaient revenus, son corps avait récupéré ses mouvements sans être gêné par des courbatures et son esprit était bien plus clair. Il découvrit avec surprise son ami endormit près de lui.

**- Sylph' ?**, l'interrogea-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Un grognement ensommeillé lui répondit avant que le Basilic ne réagisse en se redressant brusquement.

**- Valentine ! Tu vas bien ?**

**- Moui**, grimaça la harpie, **mais ne crie pas.**

Enfin rassuré, Sylphide l'aurait volontiers pris dans ses bras pour évacuer toute la peur qui lui avait noué l'estomac pendant tant d'heures mais il se retint. Il allait maintenant devoir expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à son ami. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Valentine lui posa la question en grimaçant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?**

Le basilic soupira et s'installa sur le bord du lit avant de fixer son coéquipier. Il aurait préféré lui dire qu'il s'était pris une bonne cuite lors d'une soirée organisée…

**- Quand on s'est battu avant-hier, tu m'as blessé au bras tu te souviens ?**

**- Oui… je crois.**

**- Tu as eu de mon sang empoisonné sur les mains et tu as voulu me soigner. Je pensais que tu ne courrais aucun risque… mais j'avais tort.**

Valentine écouta attentivement son ami lui expliquer comment il avait été empoisonné, comment Sylphide l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre et veillé jusqu'à présent.

**- C'est ça le mal de tête alors ? C'est à cause du poison ?**

**- Oui, tu t'en tires bien…**

**- Question de point de vue**, râla la harpie.** J'ai un régiment de tambours dans le crâne.**

**- Je suis content de te voir en forme Val'…**

Surprit, l'interpellé fixa son ami pour déceler une quelconque ironie. L'expression parfaitement sérieuse du basilic lui fit soudain comprendre à quel point il s'était inquiété. Au fond de lui, ça le toucha bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

**- Merci d'être resté près de moi…**

**- De rien ! Je suis rassuré de voir que tu as retrouvé toute ta tête**, plaisanta Sylphide.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Hier tu divaguais à moitié en me disant que j'étais un antidote. Tu m'as même…embrassé.**

**- De quoi ?**

La fière harpie venait de passer à une saillante teinte rouge pivoine. D'ordinaire c'était dans ses rêves, voir dans ses fantasmes qu'il embrassait son ami au cours d'une soirée romantique ! Pas lors d'une crise d'inconscience causée par un empoisonnement ! Valentine se prit la tête entre les mains, bredouillant de faibles excuses pour son geste incontrôlé dont il n'avait même pas le moindre souvenir. Quel gâchis !

**- Val'… c'est pas si grave.**

**- Mais si ça l'est ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Tu aurais du m'en empêcher ! Me coucher à coup de poêle à frire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !**

**- Valentine… ce n'était pas désagréable.**

**- Me renverser un seau d'eau glacé sur la tronche et… Attend tu as dis quoi ?**

**- Je…**, reprit Sylphide en rosissant à son tour. **Je n'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable.**

La harpie regardait son compagnon comme s'il avait un troisième œil au milieu du front. Etait-il toujours endormit et en train de rêver ? Il posa une main sur le front de son collègue qui le fixa, surprit de ce geste.

**- C'est toi qui divague maintenant, c'est contagieux ?**

**- Val'…**

Sylphide prit les deux mains blanches dans les siennes et plongea son regard profondément dans celui doré de son ami.

**- Je suis sérieux Valentine… ça ne m'a pas déplu. Au contraire…**

**- Sylphide…**

**- Ca fait vraiment longtemps qu'on se connait et qu'on bosse ensemble. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je pensais que mon poison ne t'infectais pas…**

Valentine écouta son ami parler sans l'interrompre, ses mains toujours dans les siennes. Sylphide reprit tout aussi calmement.

**- On a partagé beaucoup de chose, tu es un ami qui compte énormément pour moi.**

**- Mais toi aussi tu comptes pour moi Sylph' !**, répliqua la harpie.

**- Merci…**

Le jeune Chypriote n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de tournure hésitante dans une conversation, on ne pouvait pas en deviner la suite. Que cherchait donc à lui dire le basilic ? Et s'il voulait prendre ses distances après son baiser incontrôlé de la veille ? Valentine ne le supporterait pas… Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Sylphide ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça après l'avoir veillé pendant tout ce temps.

**- Ce que j'essais de te dire…, reprit-il, c'est que…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Si ça ne m'a pas déplu, c'est parce que… j'ai souvent pensé à toi… au-delà du stade de l'amitié…**

La harpie en demeura bouche bée, il devait surement être encore inconscient en train de délirer. Pourtant les mains fortes qui enserraient les siennes étaient bien réelles…

**- Sylphide…**

**- Je sais bien que tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce que tu faisais mais quand tu t'es approché… je n'ai pas pu t'en empêcher. Je voulais gouter tes lèvres même si ce n'était qu'une seule fois. Excuse-moi…**

Valentine ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant son compagnon était attendrissant ainsi. Il lui fit relever la tête avec douceur, rassuré maintenant sur ses intentions.

**- J'aurais bien aimé me souvenir de ce baiser.**

Sylphide le fixa, surprit. Comme la veille, la harpie se rapprocha de son visage, les yeux mi-clos alors que sa main blanche se posait sur sa joue. Comme la veille, Sylphide ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder. Comme la veille leurs lèvres se joignirent pour ce même faible contact. Mais cette fois Valentine avait la total maîtrise de son corps et de ses pensées… et ce baiser si léger soit-il n'avait plus rien d'insensé.

* * *

**Et voilà les amis, j'espère que ce petit défi vous aura plus aussi bien de mon côté que du côté de MortalDestiny. Nous en tout cas on s'est bien amusée à le faire ^^**

A la prochaine 3


End file.
